A New Love for a Lost Rose
by AmyRoseConquersAll
Summary: this is my first complete story, sonic hurts Amy, she runs into shadow,then shadow finds out what Amy really is, then tails joins them, then sonic to, and at the end tails finds his love and sonic... his is a chili dog, of course
1. Chap 1, i'm not who you think i am

A New Love for a Lost Rose

AMY'S POV

" stupid sonic all he had to do was say no he didn't have to scream in my face" said a little teenage pink hedgehog as she walked down the streets of New York heading down to her apartment.

" it's not that hard to say no... it's not hard to say some simple words like leave me alone instead of shouting them at me..."the hedgehog is referring to a couple of minutes ago when she wanted sonic to see a movie with her

_"oh sonic we just have to see that movie we just have to!", " I'm not sure Amy it looks pretty boring to me..." the pink hedgehog looked up with mad eye's to see scared green one's that almost matched her's,_

_ but hers where more of a deep jade not a soft green, the blue hedgehog got scared of his female friend's stare it made him really uncomfortable, " humph fine then I'll just go alone I don't need you to see a movie", " oh come on Ames we both know that you really want to see a movie with me"_

_ his voice was firm but soothing at the same time and that made Amy furious but she had to love it because she loves him...or so she think's._

_3rd person POV_

_After a movie was over sonic was really getting annoyed with her because she just keeps on talking and never shuts up! Then somehow she got to the subject of marriage and having kids and that was the last straw._

_ "Ugh! I can't stand you anymore Amy your so annoying, bossy, and most of all I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!" with hearing this, Amy started to get tears in her eye's, push sonic out of the way and ran._

Amy was lost in thought that somehow she missed the street to go down to get to her apartment and kept on walking to apart of New York that she didn't even know was here!. Then to her luck it started to poor down rain, "GOD ******! NOW I GOT MY GOOD DRESS ALL WET!"

she yelled with out a care if any one heard her she kept on walking in till she got to a park, she went inside the park because most of it was tree's and she was to tired to make her self go back out into that storm.

She laid underneath a tree crying because she's soaked, wet, tired, and freezing. But luckily she got over that when she fell asleep underneath the tree. But what she didn't know is that a certain hedgehog was up a couple branch's from the ground were she was.

He's fast asleep as well so he was un aware of the sleeping pink beauty that was under neath him sleeping and he would find in the morning when he wakes up.

"Man I hate not being able to sleep in a bed like the others are able to" shadow said twisting his back, "well might as well run now before to many people get up and start running in the park"shadow decided,

he was jumping down from tree branch to tree branch when he came down to the last one before the ground, and he was just getting ready to jump off when he noticed a little pink hedgehog was blocking his landing target, he was about to get up and go to the other side, but something about this girl intrigued him so he just sat on the branch and watched her as she slept,

deep inside of his heart, and mind he loved this girl but he doesn't know it, he just feel's attracted to her thinking to himself,_ " she is a pink sleeping beauty, but what would Amy be doing out here?_ And was she out here all night...?" his questions were interrupted as she was waking up and she happened to look up blink and ask...

SHADOW'S POV

" shadow how long have you been sitting there?" Amy asked, my mind went blank for a minute as I stared into her beautiful green jaded eye's, but I shook my head and was able to answer, " well I usually sleep in this tree and since your in my landing zone I can't quite move so I decided to sit, and wait for you to get up..." I smiled at my self for thinking of a sneaky lie but most of it was true... just not all of it, "and what are you doing out here?" I managed to say.

AMY'S POV

I couldn't think of a single thing but then I remembered " I was walking home from the movies when I forgot to turn down this one street, and It ended up raining, I was to tired of walking in that mess so I came in here and laid underneath a random tree" I finally was able to say after a long look into his fiery red eye's,

"faker..." he answered, " I beg your pardon?" I said in a confused voice, he rolled his eye's, " did faker make you miss your turn?", I had to nod because I'm not much of the lying type, just a fiery short tempered big hammer type.

SHADOW'S POV

" of course should've known" I mumbled to my self but after Amy saw I wasn't moving for awhile she remembered how come I 'couldn't get down' in the first place and she stood up.

I hopped down from the branch looked at her because she was looking over her dress, wich was torn, covered in moss, and mud, " oh this is just fantastic" she mumbled to her self. " shadow since you sleep in this part of town can you direct me to a coffee shop, bakery, clothing store, anything?" I thought for a second then hit myself in the head with my hand,

"ugh I'm such an idiot!" I said, " what?...why?" Amy said in a concerned tone of voice. I looked at her then I hit my head against the tree trunk, after I was done with that I said, " because I have a house that's only a couple of miles out of here" and I hit my head against the tree trunk again and this time I think I got a splinter in my head, I felt my head, nope not splinter it just hurts.

Amy laughed when I told her that I had a house and I didn't even remember it. But it wasn't really mine it belonged to my very dearest friend ...maria before she had died grandpa robotnik had bought a house here in New York (or where ever they r at) for his grand daughter but she died before she even saw it in real life, but she had told her grandfather that she wanted me to have it, and robotnik put it in the will for him and maria, I shook my head because now it hurt from thinking of maria.

AMY'S POV

It was funny watching shadow but also sad, but he finally said " come with me Amy I don't want to be the only one checking out a new house" I smiled with delight that shadow was actually wanting me to come with him, but my smile quickly faded as it began to poor down rain again. Shadow took my hand I looked up at him,

he gave a soft smile at me and said the two most famous words "chaos control" but before we left I heard my name and saw sonic walking he saw me holding shadow's hand and his face turned white but I don't know what happened after that because we were on the front steps of a house that was actually only a couple of miles from the city. When shadow found a key he opened the door walked inside, then grabbed my hand and pulled me inside,

for some reason his touch sent shivers down my spine and caused me to blush a little. As we were walking around the empty house we came across a room that had a bed some boxes and one big picture and it was of a girl... a blond beautiful girl,

I looked at shadow his eye's shut tight and tears running down his cheeks, and I instantly knew that, that was maria and I looked closer and there was a cute little black furry thing setting on her lap, as I looked closer it had dark red wine eye's and I looked at shadow his eye's were a little darker but I knew that, this was shadow when he was little,

" AWWW" I said, " your so adorable" I l turned and looked at shadow who was now scowling, but he looked back up at the maria picture sighed and said, "maybe I was then but I'm not now, and now I'm a different person then I was then", I didn't get shadow but I could tell that he really miss's maria,

but of my curiosity I looked threw a box and it was of some of maria's clothes they looked like they could fit me and I found an absolutely beautiful white and light green dress, I wanted to ask shadow if I could try it on but he was in another room, I didn't want to take my time finding him so with out a thought I was taking of my dress and putting on maria's beautiful dress found a mirror in the room and my breath was taken away it absolutely beautiful and I loved it,

I dug deeper in the box and found matching shoes. The outfit looked absolutely perfect but shadow came in and ruined it, but his mad face turned gentle with a soft smile, he shrugged and said, " you might as well take what you want I'm not a girl and I don't have use for her clothes" I couldn't believe what I was hearing,

shadow miss's his best friend I have on a beautiful dress that was her's and he doesn't really care!, " oh and Amy...", "yes?" I responded, " you look beautiful in her dress you should keep it", I smiled and thanked him. When he turned away I got knot's in my stomach, why did I feel like this?

SHADOW"S POV

When I looked away from her and left my heart began to feel funny it almost felt like it was healing, could it be healing?, after all these years when I finally help her my heart feels warm.

I didn't know what it was but I did like it... it made me think of maria and how my heart felt when I helped her or held her hand, God do I miss her, i walked into another room in the two story house and it was one that scared the crap out of me!, on the walls, floor, and celing, was a red dried substence i looked at it closer and it looked like...blood,

"huh?... what the hell are you doing here?" said a strange un known voice then an, "AHHHH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" yelled Amy i left the room and got to where she was and there was two guy's conering the pink hedgehog, "well who ever the hell you are your not getting away from us!"

yelled another guy, "AHH SHADOW PLEASE HELP ME!" screamed Amy, and when she said that the two turned around to see me red hot and a red glowing substance surrounding me and with out thinking, I got one person around his neck and slammed him agianst the floor, he blacked out and after that i looked at his companion and he was white with fear,

then next thing I know li'l miss sweet slammed his head down on to the ground with her hammer, " CAN'T ANYONE TAKE A STUPID HINT! I'M NOT A TOY!" she screamed then tears running down her cheeks as i noticed the managed to slap her on the face and undo some buttons on the back of maria's dress,

without thinking i ran over and calmed Amy down by giving her a hug, she looked up at me with her jade eye's they were so beautiful that it made me sick, "shadow..." she said with a soft tone in her voice that made me smile sweetly," i'm not who you think I am..."


	2. Chap 2, a bite might have been more

Recap = I'm not who you think I am...

Chap 2

Shadow's POV

after she said that to me she smiled and walked out of the room, I heard foot steps going down the stairs and the front door slam shut, I just stood there mouth open wide eyed and I fell back onto the bed thinking

_'should I be scared of her?,I mean when she's mad she can swing a hammer down on you and kill you, but that's only when she's mad, what if she could get a lot worse than mad?, or a lot worse than furious, oh boy oh boy I am scared, wait me the ULF (ultimate life form) scared by a little pink hedgehog, but what if she could be a lot worse.'_

I shook my head out of those thoughts and sat up to see some one in the door way of the room leaning on the door, "*chuckles* shadow I'm only going to say this once... so listen good, I'm older than you, I'm stronger than you, and I can kill you when I want to, so what ever you do don't come near me, don't bother me, and most off all don't look into my eye's because they can rob you of every thing, even your life" Amy said as she walked over to me and lifted my face up with her hand,

" I might not be taller than you and every thing I said could be true...*chuckles again* but do you really want to risk your life trying to see if I told a lie?" I broke free from her grip on my face and shook my head,

for a second time in my life I was terrified, of a little pink hedgehog. As she was walking out I saw the dress of maria's change into a black two piece leather suit, she turned around smiled at me with an evil grin, and I got a better look at her new clothes, it was a small black leather top, and with a short leather skirt, and knee high black leather boots, and instead of holding her hammer she was holding...a scythe, "the...the grim reaper?" I asked shakily,

" no the grim reaper is only second towards me, I'm more powerful than he is, but I work for the devil, I've been around since the universe had living creatures in it" she said with a smirk, talk about old! She's been around since 200 million years ago!

( Idk when the earth was actually formed, it's my best guess) I just sat there blank and then fainted.

Amy's POV

I can't believe he bought it! HA! Well I haven't been around since the dawn of time but I'm only two years older than shadow, but we look around the same age, because I died when I was 15, he became immortal when he was 16, so I was kinda telling the truth, I just stretched part of it too, oh-well what's done is done.

But I do work for the devil to, I'm not the grim reaper he's actually one of my friends, I am stronger than he is, but I'm a vampire, and shadow look's like a tasty snack, mmm, aww now I'm hungry, ( stupid me righting about food)

I leaned down to bite his neck but instead I kissed him!, and from that his eye's popped open and stared into mine, like I told him not to, he fell unconscious again, after I kissed him I realized what I have done and I grabbed his wrist and just bit it,

I heard a sizzling noise come from his wrist I covered my mouth shut my eye's as tears were stemming down them, as I waited for him to wake up and start screaming I braced my ears for the worst, " AHHHHHH!" shadow screamed as he sat up and held his wrist,

he looked at me with rage in his eye's, I just continued to cover my mouth, shut my eye's tight, and fold my ears down, as tears were streaming down my cheeks I couldn't bare to do this anymore, I don't mind killing people now,

but now I have to show shadow how things work... because I kissed him then bit him he's now a vampire... I opened my eye's to see that shadow laid on the bed not moving, not screaming, and...dead


	3. Chap 3, A new love can come along

Recap = because I kissed him...because I bit him...he's dead

Chap3

Shadow's POV

the last thing I remember is looking over towards Amy and she had her hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her eye's, and her eye's shut tight, also her ears were down and with that I suddenly blacked out...

_" ugh" I thought, " where the hell am I?, am I dead?"_ ...Amy... she was in the corner, huddled into a little ball and sobbing, " why?..." I heard her say, I perked my ears up to listen better, " why did I have to...",_ have to what? HAVE TO WHAT?_,

" why did I have to kiss him?" I heard her say my face went white,_ she kissed me? ME? and I wasn't conscious to feel it, or see it?_ " I know the rules! I know the consequences of doing so! But why?" Amy said to her self, " now shadow is immortal forever and he has to live with this curse that I gave him"

I heard Amy say to herself again,_ cu...cu...curse?_, " well I bet shadow doesn't want to see my face anymore..." I heard Amy say as she getting ready to get up, then I quickly laid on the bed again and shut my eye's like I did when I was un-conscious,

" ugh how could I be so stupid! I only like shadow as a friend, why did I have to kiss him? WHY?..." I heard Amy say as she was leaving the room, but I caught a little bit of something else as she was walking down the stairs, " stupid, stupid me, now I have to be with shadow!, for all I know shadow was only nice to me, I bet he doesn't even like me!"_,_

_ not true I like you very much rose but you're on my list_,

" ugh! now he has to be with me all the time! just because I kissed him! then bit him!" I heard a thud against the wall, "maybe I do like him...but one things for sure that I'm not ready to have a stupid relation ship! stupid! Stupid!" then the door slammed and I shot up,

_ relation ship?, like?, all the time?_, my head hurt I looked out the window to see Amy walking back to the city, I just shook my head and used chaos control to get in front of her

Amy's POV

I was walking and kept on saying, "stupid, stupid" over and over again,

then I saw a bright green light in front of me and there he was, I crossed my arms and kept saying to myself, " stupid, stupid"

he walked over to me, put one of his arms around my back, and pulled me closer, he leaned down and whispered in my ear, " I like you very much rose..." after hearing this I looked at him and realized he was awake through every thing I said,

I just blushed, he looked into my eye's( I told him not to! But since he's already dead I can't help it if he keeps looking into my eye's) he pulled me even closer so my body was touching his and he whispered to me again, " what did you do to me rose?..."

after hearing this I just giggled and kissed him lightly on his lips, after I pulled away I whispered into his ear's, " you're a vampire just stay out of sight during the day or wear sun screen"

I laughed again and started walking through the forest, shadow caught up to me after he got rid of that dazed look on his face, " so what do you mean that I have to spend all the time with you?" he asked as he was coming up behind me,

" I mean that because I kissed you some of the venom went down your throat and you would of died in a matter on minutes, but since I bit you the venom got into your blood stream before it got to your stomach which means that in that process of kiss and bite the victim has to spend over half it's time with it's killer, oh and it only works once and on the opposite sex" I explained to him,

" oh so you were only able to do it once?" shadow asked, I turned around and nodded, " now all I can do is kill people and turn them into vampires, but you can do it once but it has to be a girl" I said to him,

"but what if you don't want to spend any time with the new victim" he asked kind of blushing, " then be careful who you pick" I said, then I turned around and continued walking when it dawned on me,

_shadow was referring to him self he doesn't want to spend any time with any body else, except...me_,

" uhh shadow..." I said turning around to face him, " hmm?" he said, " you weren't referring to me with that question, were you?" I asked he shook his head, " shadow?" I asked stepping closer to him, he stepped closer to me,

" do you like me?" I asked in a whisper, he smiled and shook his head, " no Amy Rose I don't like you...", I looked down away from his eye's because mine were filling with tears, " I love you..." when I heard this I looked up and saw a sweet smile, and his eye's were soft too, I smiled and hugged him, " shadow I love you too"


	4. Chap 4, A new member will come

Recap = shadow I love you too!

Chap4

3rd person POV

when shadow and Amy were hugging they had no clue, that someone was watching them, it was sonic... he was looking for Amy when he saw that shadow had grabbed her arm and went somewhere else, when he finally saw Amy he was going to jump down but he had heard the conversation and decided to figure out what was going on,

when Amy turned around she was smirking and it showed one of Amy's fangs, sonic got really scared of that because he already knew Amy couldn't be A werehog like him, but her fangs were longer than his normal ones,

" so basically we have to live together?" asked shadow, " yeah that's about right" said Amy, sonic perked his ears up at this he wanted to know the whole thing and how come shadow kidnaped Amy, " And your how many years older than me?" asked shadow,

now sonic was leaning down to try to get a better hearing of what they were talking about, since he defiantly wanted to hear this, " only two, I died when I was 15, and two years later you became immortal when you were 16, even though in age looks I'm younger than you I'm actually older" said Amy then they continued walking,

_what? Amy's older than shadow?, and she died? _Sonic was screaming in his head that he lost his footing and fell out of the tree, " ouch" he said as he got up to try to catch up with shadow and Amy

Amy's POV

"huh?" I said, " what is it?" asked shadow looking around, " oh it's nothing shadow I thought I just heard something that's all" I replied,

"oh ok" he said back, " but we do need new clothes" I said, " what why?" he asked, I just turned and looked at him, " one I'm not that stupid blue boy's yelling toy, and two I'm not that sweet innocent little girl I always tried to be" I said in a stern voice,

" so what does that have to do with me?" he asked, " because you need a bad-ass look to you" I replied, he just rolled his eye's brought out his chaos emerald and said his most famous words "chaos control", before I knew it we were in front of a clothing store, we went in and I immediately saw a cute dress,

it was black, and on the back it's back was open, and on the bottom of the sides it has a skull, it came with arm warmer's( finger less) and a black head band,

I smiled and looked at shadow, he just shrugged, I rolled my eye's and dragged him to the dressing rooms with me, he sat in a chair that was outside the door, in a minute I walked out in it and his jaw dropped, I giggled as he pulled himself together,

" it looks great rose but you need more than one outfit" he said, I nodded and changed back into maria's dress (oh yeah I forgot to say that in chapter 3 her leather out fit transformed back into maria's dress)

as I left the dressing room I found the cutest pair of black jeans, they had slits down from the pockets to the end it was absolutely gorgeous (to her, and yes... if i had a pair like those i would think so too),

I found a pair in my size and I looked around to find a black baby t-shirt with a bleeding rose on the front, I smiled and found one in my size, I found a pair of black boots with a pointy heel, and another pair that looked like big black army boots,

for accessaries I got two bracelets with spikes, a choker with a skull, and another head band, I could of sworn we had only spent an hour on me but instead it took 3!, I got a total of five outfits,

we only spent a couple of minutes on shadow, all he got was 2 bracelets, black gloves with spikes( finger less like mine), and a pair of black sunglass's

, after we paid I changed into my first outfit I tried on( the black dress, the black head band, black arm warmer's, and the black spiked bracelets, with the black choker, and the black army boots)

I had some make up with me and put on some black lipstick with dark purple eye shadow, after that we went to the food court and sat down, to our luck tails was at the mall and he saw me, and my new look, then he saw shadow.

" A...A...Amy is that you?" he asked as he approached me, I just gave him a sweet smile and nodded, and with out thinking I grew my hair out so my short hair is now longer and my three bangs grew together to cover my left eye, "*gasp* A...Amy what just happened" said tails I opened my eye's to reveal red ones,

I knew my transformation was finally complete, I smiled at tails got up and walked down a long hall way out back of the mall,i waved for tails' to follow me, he did so,

" uhh Amy?" tails said I leaned down and gave him a hug, " tails li'l buddy?" I whispered in his ear, "*gulp* uh yes?" he whispered back, I smiled and whispered, " don't scream it will only pinch" I whispered, he pulled away,

" what?" he said, but it was to late I had my fangs out and nicked his neck, I watched as he kept his mouth shut because I told him to not scream when he got knocked out by the poison I just smirked and went back into the food court with shadow just starring at me because he didn't get a good look at my hair,

it was down to my tail, " well don't be surprised if tails starts acting wearied" I said smirking to shadow, he almost coughed up his coffee, " you didn't" he said I shook my head, " well he won't be six feet under, but he won't have a pulse, or a heart beet so yes I actually did" I said smiling as I sat down,

then I heard a groan come from the hall way I was just in, it was tails... I got up from my seat and went over to him, " what did you do to me?" he said, " you were getting to nosey so I nicked your neck and your like me and shadow" I replied, his eye's got huge "WHAT?" he yelled


	5. Chap 5, A new memeber is here

Recap = well you were getting to nosey so Nicked and your neck your like me and shadow, his eye's got huge WHAT?

Chap5

Shadow's POV

I watched Amy get up sit next to the kid, I turned back to my coffee but a scream made me jump I looked and it was kid he was freaking out I sighed grabbed Amy's bags and went over to her,

" what's wrong now?" I asked, " oh tails is getting used to the idea of being alive for ever, and drinking peoples blood" Amy said than I heard a low rumble, " that also reminds me I'm getting hungry, shadow can you put this stuff in maria's/ your house" Amy said, and asked sweetly,

I nodded my head and was gone and back within an instant, " ok you two I'm going to teach you how to hunt because we can eat other foods but they won't fill us like blood will, so fallow me" Amy said as if she was a teacher,

I looked at tails and he was shaking, I rolled my eyes grabbed his wrist and dragged him up to Amy, " shadow, can you get us to the ally way across the park?" Amy asked I nodded and with in another instant we were in the ally way across the parks gate,

the sun was starting to set so the stars were beginning to appear, " so Rose why are we hear when there isn't slot of people out?" I asked she just smiled,

"you two get on top of the building here and watch me" Amy said as she was pointing to the top of a building that was next to us,

I nodded and tails had calmed down a little but at least he wasn't shaking like a little girl anymore, when we got to the top we gave a thumbs up to Amy and she walked on to the side walk,

then a man with an over coat was spotted walking down the side walk towards Amy, she saw him and put on some black lipstick and eye shadow, " well hello there" said the strange man, " hi" Amy said in a soft but sweet voice that made me cringe,

" why it's pretty late for a beautiful young lady like you to be here alone" he said, " oh I didn't realize what time it is, can you be ever so kind to walk me home?" Amy asked in her sweet soft voice, " hmm how old are you young lady?" asked the man,

" why I'm almost 18 mister" Amy replied, I could hear a faint chuckle, "well where do you live?" he asked, " I live just a couple of blocks from hear but I know that this alleyway is a short cut" Amy replied in tone of voice I didn't recognize, but it sweet, and a little deeper than when she usually talks,

" well ok then lets get you home through this nice, dark, and secret alleyway" he said,

"*giggles* alright but I'm a little scared do you mind if I stay really close to you?" Amy asked the man as they were making there way into the alley, I could see her red eye's from where I was and they were beautiful,

"*chuckles* ok I don't mind one bit" he said as he put a hand on Amy's back and was sliding it up and down on her back, as they made there way deeper into the alleyway, me and tails moved to the other side of the roof to get a better look at what Amy was going to do, " oh my boots un tied and I can't see" whined Amy,

" mister can you see?" Amy asked, " yes I can" he said, " ok good because my boots untied and I can't see a thing, can you tie it for me?" Amy asked with sincere in her voice,

" of course" the man said as he knelt by Amy and was tying her boot, she looked up at me and tails and winked, when he was done he was getting ready to get up but Amy kept him down, he looked up to see beautiful red eye's and before I knew it she was kissing him lightly on the lips,

which had him dazed and she took the opportunity to bite his neck and got her fill of blood, " c'mon guy's there's enough" Amy said calling up to us,

I smiled grabbed tails and jumped off and landed safely tails was slowly making his way down because of his tails, she stepped out of the way and I got to try blood it tasted weird but strangely got better

when I had my fill there was enough for tails to get his and he just sucked that sucker down, "never thought you guy's would try blood on your first time out, and like it" Amy said, out of the corner of her eye I saw her look that way but I saw nothing I just shrugged and helped tails up

Amy's POV

I saw something out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone peeking there head around the corner, but when they saw me the quickly moved to where I couldn't see them, shadow saw me looking that way and looked for himself but he didn't see anybody," hey guy's since we are, what we are, we have to stay together even if it means we have to live together" shadow nodded but tails got all worked up again, " what? No way I can't leave my shop..." he began,

" tails go with shadow I have to do something here, then I'll meet up with you guy's at shadow's house, ok?" I said, shadow nodded, " fine but don't be to long I still have to chew you out of this idea" tails said,

I rolled my eye's and they were gone, I waited and listened and I heard something, I quickly turned around to see something but move again, "*chuckle* oh come on out I know your there" I said out loud,

I heard another sound, " sonic I'm not playing games I said come out" I said again, I was getting annoyed so I used my vampire abilities and quickly pinned the person on the wall before they could even get away,

" hey what's the big idea?" said a familiar voice, " don't play games I'm not in the mood, especially for you" I said, " oh come on Ames put me down please" begged sonic, " sonic you've caused me to much pain and grief!, tell me what you know or you will die" I said and moved one of my hands to his throat

there was a little growl coming from me and that has never happened before and sonic could tell that I was really getting mad, " I'll tell you if only you'll put me down" he said,

"not a chance sonic, I know you better than anyone else, you'll just runaway and hide, but nice try, because sonic the hedgehog I'm not that sweet, innocent, and annoying fan girl you once knew, I've changed sonic the hedgehog and if you don't tell me what you know you'll be six feet under by morning got it!" I told him with stern in my voice,

he got really scared and that made me happy because for once in my life I got to see _sonic the hedgehog_ scared and it was priceless


	6. Chap 6, some unwanted guest's

Recap =for once in my life I got to see _sonic the hedgehog_ scared and it was priceless

Chap6

Amy's POV

"Amy please" he begged, I just smirked, "please Amy..." I pushed my thumb up against his throat, I could see a tear run down his face, it was the best sight in the world, he managed to look down and right into my eye's.

Sonic's POV

when I looked down into her eye's they were a fiery red and that made my green eye's burn I tried to look away but I couldn't, my eye's were still burning, I started screaming from the pain and before I blacked out, Amy...she was smiling, like the pain was music to her ears, than she spoke, " maybe I should end it right hear right now" she whispered into my ear smiling evilly, then every thing went black.

* * *

Shadow's POV

"were is she?" I asked tails, he just shrugged, I rolled my eye's then I heard the door slam,

" hey shadow!" Amy called out," what?" I said coming down the stairs and tails right behind me,

when I saw her I just stood there...white in the face, " hey Amy" cried tails but when he saw Amy to his face was the same as mine, she was in the door way and...sonic laying there by her side, she had an evil grin on her face,

" is he..." asked tails, "*chuckles* no tails not yet" said Amy shaking her head, " are you guy's hungry?" she asked, I'm not sure were she's going with this but truthfully I was getting hungry, so I nodded, tails did to because I heard his stomach growl, Amy had another evil grin on her face, "should we eat him? Or should we turn him into one of us?" she asked,

I had to think about it because her hatred towards him is strong enough for it have to be one of those choices, as long as he suffers she'll be satisfied,

" NO WAY NEITHER!" tails screamed, I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that was, _it's no use it has to be one or the other, _he nodded his head as if he understood,

" fine I'll give you an hour because...sonic wakes up in 2 hours" she said gently nudging him in the ribs with her foot, we nodded our heads and went upstairs to talk about what we should do. " I don't want to kill sonic but the way Amy is, we don't have a choice, do we?" tails said as we walked to maria's room,

I shook my head, " I'm afraid we don't, if we suck his blood he'll go to a better place but... he will die because of his best friends, and if we just bite him he'll go threw the pain, but also be stuck with us for ever, and knowing Amy, she'll have that entire time to get back at sonic, but at least he'll still be on this planet..."

for sure I'm scared of Amy but I lover her and she loves me, but knowing her she likes to get sonic back for all those years he has caused her pain, either way Amy likes because it involves sonic...and pain and both there's a lot of it. 1 hour later...

" boy's" Amy called out, I knew our time was up and we came with something, " so..." she said grabbing sonic who was still knocked out, " well..." tails began,

" we'll turn him into one of us" I said, the look on Amy's face turned into a frown even though it will cause him a lot of pain she still wanted him six feet under, " think of it this way... you will have forever to get sonic back, and he'll have to deal with you, and if you get really irritated you're the only one who know's how to really kill a vampire" I said, her frown turned into a wide smiled at the new idea,

" good idea! Now who wants to bite him" Amy said as she gestured her hand towards sonic, tails and I both backed up, " huh...good choice giving sonic this pain will be my pleasure" Amy said as she bent down and bit into his wrist, the smell of his blood was almost over whelming,

but we all held strong as the last few moments of sonic's life slipped away, by the bite of his once most crazy fan girl, after the bite she had a little bit of blood on her lips she whipped some off her lip put it on two fingers, and put one finger in my mouth and one finger in tails' mouth,

and whipped the blood on our lips, I licked it and it was...sweet, tails' eye's were bugging out about how good it was, Amy just licked the side of her mouth, " now you know what we missed out on" she said and left the room while sonic's body was twitching,

I've seen some scary stuff in life, Amy's one of them, but this has to be the freakiest, I only shook my head because my girlfriend has problems but once they're solved she'll be close to normal...hopefully

1 hour later

"ugh where am I?, what happened?" I heard a voice say from another room,

" hello sonic" I heard Amy say, I walked in and heard a scream like a little girl, it was sonic and I only laughed, he gave me a dirty look, I only shrugged walked over to Amy and held her waist,

sonic looked at Amy then me, she only shrugged came closer to me, and kissed me, in return I gave back to her, after that little 'kiss' I looked at sonic and his mouth was on the ground and eye's open,

"ok I must be dead, because I know that this can't be real!" he said, "oh sonic you are dead" said tails walking into the room, "say, what?" sonic replied, "your dead sonic, like all of us here, oh and this is real" said Amy smiling at me then looking at sonic with her 'evil' eye's


	7. Chap 7, Life could have been better

Recap =your dead sonic, like all of us here, oh and this is real

Chap7

Sonic's POV

"WHAT?" I screamed from the top of my lunges, Amy only shook her head and walked over to me, I crawled up against a wall because I didn't want her anywhere near me,

" oh just lighten up sonic" she said, " I gave your friends a choice and they chose this one" she said with a smirk on her face, I just glared over at tails and shadow, tails was crossing his arms over his chest and smiling, shadow just had his arms crossed and not showing any expressions, " look on the bright side sonic" Amy said taking my attention back on her, and away from my 'friends',

" what bright side" I sneered at her, " you could be six feet under by know" she whispered into my ear, I looked at her and her beautiful jaded eye's were covered by fierce red ones, it burnt my eye's just looking at hers, "oh and another thing sonic..." she began,

"if you don't want to be six feet under, don't look into my eyes or you will be" she said and went away from the wall and went to explore the house, I took this as an opportunity to try to escape,

it didn't work because shadow was blocking the door and since he has been a vamp longer than I have he has more of the power than I do, and Amy has been a vamp longer than any of us! Hell her transformation is complete! And I'm beginning, I knew I was outmatched, even tails was stronger, and faster than me, how can I ever escape, I guess I'll just have to suffer threw it

Amy's POV

I took a glance at outside the sun was beginning to rise, " ok guy's who wants breakfast?" I asked, shadow and tails jumped up from the couch, "I do" they both shouted at the same time,

" so, what do we eat?" asked sonic, "you mean drink" shadow said, I rolled my eye's, " I don't care as long as it taste like chili dogs, I'm fine" sonic stated,

"actually blood doesn't taste anything like chili dogs, sonic" I said as I grabbed shadow hand and put my hand on tails' back we began to walk out the door, sonic just slumped and fallowed, about half way I stopped,

" what is it Rose?" shadow asked, " shh" I shushed him and perked my ears up, _c'mon guy's it's only packing up camp_ I heard a man say from oh about 2 miles away, we have very good hearing especially when your fully transformed,

" looks like we don't have to go far from home to find food" I said to them with an evil grin, and they knew what I was talking about, " from what I can hear there is about four of them, one body, one furry got it" I said as I huddled around the guy's, "got it" they said, "sonic you just watch since it's your first time out, ok?" I told him,

" fine" he said crossing his arms, "good now keep up and stay in the tree's" I told them, and before we knew it we where in the tree's and the guy's fallowing me, then I stopped, the guy's came on to the same tree I was on but only sonic came on the same branch I was on,

it was weird, but I got over it as I saw four people caring back packs, wearing shorts and short sleeved shirts, I smiled and gestured towards tails and shadow to do there stuff, and I whispered to sonic,

" if you want to eat, and live you better get your acting skills in shape because you suck at telling lies", he just looked at me and I was smiling and jumped down from the branch and ran to where shadow and tails where,

I told them the scene and plan and shadow hide behind a tree, when the people became close enough for me to practically hear there thought's!, (just so you know one of the guy's is swearing), I gave shadow a glance, and he gave me a thumbs up,

I looked at tails',(he was right next to me)he gave me a nod, " Ah! help any body help" I screamed as I ran towards the people dragging tails behind me, tears welling in my eye's and running down my cheeks,

" can anyone help me?" I screamed as I shut my eye's tight, and ran closer to the group of travelers, " what's wrong?" asked the leader of the group, I couldn't speak, I looked at him with tears running down my cheeks,

all I did was point to where a black hedgehog came running out, (it was shadow except he covered his red with black and his red eye's with blue contacts) and he was running fiercely towards us, I screamed again,

" please...please don't let him get me... like he did my brother" I begged holding tails' in my arms, one of the followers put two fingers on his neck, " oh god... he...he doesn't have a pulse...or a heart beat" she stuttered,

" alright stay here with Rose miss, me and drake will handle him" said the leader who I was sitting in front of "*sniff* thank you" I said, he nodded and got his friend to come with him, the two girls that was with them sat down next to me and started to cry for my 'brother',

I looked at sonic and gave him a sign that it'll be in a minute or less in till we eat, "_go help shadow"_ I mouthed to sonic, he nodded and went back to where shadow was being 'restrained',

I watched him jump from tree branch to tree branch and landed only a couple of feet behind shadow, "oh sonic the hedgehog!" one of the guy's said, " thank god you're here" the other guy said, "this man was chasing a girl and killed her little brother" he explained,

"come with me, I know how to end him" sonic said as to grabbing, one shadow's arms and dragging him, and the other two males, deeper into the forest in till I could barley here them, I looked down at tails and he gave a quick glance at me as the two girls were crying,

I smiled, and he knew it was time, "oh please can one of you came with me I really have to go to the bathroom but I'm scared" I pleaded,

"come on" said one of the girls and we walked about a mile away, I could faintly hear sonic and shadow make there kill, I could here tails make his, so now it's time to make mine, "ok here..." she began,

then here words were trailed off as she looked at me, looked into my eyes and fainted, " I keep saying don't look into my eyes but no one listens" I said as I bent down and bit her neck


	8. Chap 8, happy endings do come

Recap =I keep saying don't look into my eye's, but no one listens

Chap8

Amy's POV

after I was done I whipped the remaining blood away from my mouth and licked it from my finger, "mm, nothing can compare to the taste of blood" I said as I was walking to find the other boy's,

"not true Ames" sonic said as he jumped down from the tree branch and landed in front of me, I crossed my arms and gave him a scowl, "chili dogs taste better than blood" he said as shadow and tails where coming into the pathway that me and sonic where in, "EW sonic, how can you stand the taste of those things?" tails asked,

sonic just rolled his eye's, "hey, faker?" shadow called out, "yeah? Shad's" sonic asked turning around to face shadow, "I recall seeing a campsite only a mile away, and they have hotdogs, and chili..."shadow started.

Without thinking sonic was off and tails fallowing him close behind, "sonic! Don't go so fast we have to stay together!" tails called out to his friend as he ran to catch up with him,

"come on shadow, lets go get him" I said walking by him, then he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him, and before I could question on what he was doing he caught my breath in a passionate kiss, after we broke apart I looked into his beautiful red eye's, "shadow..." I said in a quite voice,

"Amy Rose, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I don't want to bite some other girl and she spend all her time with me" he told me, after hearing this I broke down in tears of joy and kept repeating to him, "shadow I love you",

then I felt his arm move to behind his back and he pulled out a small box, he got on one knee and opened the box to show a beautiful green gem that sat on top of gold, "will you marry me?" he asked,

I just broke down in tears again and clenched his chest fur and said, "of course I will", I looked up at him and kissed him as he slipped the ring onto my finger, about an hour later we found sonic and tails,

tails was sitting on a log with a...seederin and holding hands with her, and sonic was of course eating, tails saw me and shadow holding hands and gave me a soft smile,

I showed him my ring and he said, "congratulations you two, this is Cosmo she's the newest member of the group, is that ok?", I nodded than sonic looked at us and gave me a smile, then I knew that we we're going to be friends, but now we had another of the group and I couldn't be happier

fin

_ sorry for the short chap ppl's, but I'm, a diss claimer, of course, I don't own anyone, well except maybe the ppl in the forest but that about it, plz review and if you didn't like the story, come to me so I can fix the stuff k, also... R&R!


End file.
